


Don't blame me for fallin'

by impracticalshipper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst Warning, Angst ahead, Best Friends, Daddy Issues, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Romeo and Juliet References, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Solangelo soulmate au, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Truth or Dare, Unfinished, maybe smut in the future?, more tags to be added later, nico and will love romeo and juliet, solangelo, talking about feelings, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impracticalshipper/pseuds/impracticalshipper
Summary: "I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we’re from the same star."– Emery AllenSoulmate au: Scars, cuts, tattoos, and your soulmate’s feelings at that current moment are on your skin. The color of ink of your soulmate’s feelings are their eye color.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	1. I'll be waiting for love

**Author's Note:**

> Will and Piper would be friends and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> Soulmate au: Scars, cuts, tattoos, and your soulmate’s feelings at that current moment are on your skin. The color of ink of your soulmate’s feelings are their eye color.
> 
> I'm a soulmate hoe
> 
> Story title from To Be So Lonely by Harry Styles
> 
> Chapter title from Wating for Love by Avicii

A/N Will and Piper would be friends and no one can tell me otherwise.

Soulmate au: Scars, cuts, tattoos, and your soulmate’s feelings at that current moment are on your skin. The color of ink of your soulmate’s feelings are their eye color.

Will always had random bruises on him that didn’t hurt. He got random scrapes on his knees. On his wrist, he had words of emotions. Like sad or excited. This was normal. Everyone had a soulmate. He worried for his soulmate sometimes when his wrist said lonely or anxious. 

When Will was fourteen, his wrist said depressed. Then it didn’t changed. A few months after the words didn’t fade, red lines appeared on his wrist and arms. Will was sitting on his bed doing homework when it happened. He noticed a tingle on his wrist. The sensation that occured when the words on your wrist changed, or when your soulmate gets a new mark. Will put dow his pencil and pushed up his sleeve. There was a red cut. A shadow like blood snaked down onto his hand. Will had had this before when his soulmate would get a scrape on their knee. It was like blood, but it appeared as a shadow since it wasn’t yours, but your soulmate’s. Will stared at the cut. It was so straight, like it was intentional. A few seconds later another cut appeared. Will watched as the line was made. Stretching across his wrist. Will stared at his wrist. The word depressed seemed to taunt him. After that, no more blood or cuts came, but Will couldn’t finish his homework. He was distracted. He wondered what his soulmate’s wrist would say. Worried or maybe even sad.

He closed his biology textbook, slid off his bed and exited his room. He found his mother downstairs on the couch writing in a notebook. She was still in her scrubs from work. Naomi worked as a nurse while pursuing her music career on the side. 

“Hey mom?” Will said. Naomi looked up from her notebook. Her eyes drifted to Will’s wrist. When she spotted the cuts, her eyes grew wide.

“Baby what did you do?” She had a look on her face that was between hurt and worried. Will sat down next to her.

“It wasn’t me,” Will assured her, sitting down beside her on the couch. “It’s from my soulmate.” The concern washed away from Naomi’s face, but it was replaced by sadness.

“Aw, baby.” Naomi wrapped her arms around her son. She knew that Will was concerned for his soulmate. “Your soulmate is going to be okay. They’re just going through a tough time right now.” Naomi grabbed Will’s hand and squeezed it. “The universe has a plan, it always does.” Will smiled slightly. His mom always made him feel better. “Do you remember when you came to me about your words not changing?” Will nodded. “I told you that your dad told me that my words didn’t change for a while. They were stuck on depressed too. It was when your grandma died.” Will nodded somberly. “The soulmate system is brutal. It makes you not only have your emotions, but another person’s emotions too. You can’t feel it, but you know the person you’re supposed to love and cherish is feeling bad. It will all work out in the end though, I promise.” Naomi kissed Will’s forehead. “Now go wash up for supper.”

The words on Will’s wrist did change eventually, but not without leaving a myriad of scars on his wrist. They were very noticeable. Will didn’t try to hide them though. He let people assume what they wanted to. Only two people were ever brave enough to ask him about it.

A few weeks into junior year Will had made a group of friends. A girl named Lou Ellen, and a boy named Cecil. Lou Ellen was a short girl with a big personality. She always wore her bright blue hair in two space buns on top of her head. She always spoke what she was thinking, and stood up for what she believed in. Cecil was a troublemaker. He and his brothers were always getting detentions for pulling pranks. He had mousy brown hair which was always messy. Most of the time he wore a sneaky smile on his face. He was cunning, but loyal to the core. They were both soulmates. They tried dating, but figured they were better off as best friends. Platonic soulmates are common. They both knew they were soulmates before becoming friends with Will.

Will was sitting at lunch with Lou Ellen and Cecil one day. He was drinking his water when Lou Ellen piped up “Did you cut yourself?” Will choked on his water. He started coughing violently. When he finally stopped, Lou Ellen was looking at him expectantly.

“Uh, no. It was actually my soulmate.” Will said. Tracing the word bored that was on his wrist. Lou Ellen had a shocked look on her face.

“Oh, I’m sorry Will.” Lou Ellen did look genuinely sorry. Cecil meanwhile looked awkward. 

“Yeah for about a year the word on my wrist was depressed. He must’ve been in a bad spot.” Will sighed.

“He?” Lou Ellen asked. Will blushed and looked down at his food. 

“Um- well I- um- I guess I always pictured him as a guy.” Will said more like a question. “If they were a girl it would be platonic…” Will wasn’t out to anyone except his mom, but ‘he’ just slipped out of his mouth.

“Oh, so you’re gay?” Cecil asked nonchalantly.

“Um, yeah.” Will looked back up. 

“Cool.” Lou Ellen shrugged and took a bite of her salad.

Will let out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding.

When Will was eighteen, he felt stinging on his chest like pinpricks. He took of his shirt. Black ink was slowly appearing on ribcage. The end result was the name Bianca written in cursive. His soulmate got a tattoo, and now he had it aswell.

A year later Will was sitting at the desk in his dorm room. Lou Ellen was on her own bed. She was talking about this guy in her psychology class that asked her out. 

Will had his hands over his face. He loved Lou Ellen, but after four years of living with her he could get really annoyed by her. He gathered his books and notebook and put them in his backpack.

“Where are you going?” Lou Ellen asked.

“Starbucks, I can’t hear my own thoughts, Lou.” Will said. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the room and into the hallway. He left the dorms and headed across campus to where the coffee shop was. He smiled a little when he saw the glow of the green sign. He pulled open the door and stepped inside. The smell of coffee overwhelmed him.

“Hi, what can I get for you?” A girl with almond colored skin asked from behind the counter. She wore a yellow sweater under her green apron. Her hair was pulled into a side braid with feathers in it. Her smile was kind. Will noticed her name tag said Piper. He stepped up to the counter.

“Can I get a venti double shot espresso?” Will ordered. Piper smirked as she pushed buttons on the register.

“Cramming for a test?” Piper asked. Will sighed.

“Yep. My roommate is being really annoying.” He shook his head. “You’ll have to remind me why I decided to room with my best friend.”

“I couldn’t tell you.” Piper shook her head with a smile. “Your total is four seventy-eight.” Will pulled out a five dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to Piper. She put it in the register and handed him the change. “Oh what’s your name?”

“Will.” he said. He sat right at the bar. Piper was right in front of him making his drink. Will pulled out his notebook and set it on the bar. He reviewed the terms he needed to know, but he was distracted. He sighed and closed the notebook.

“Don’t worry Will, this will help you focus.” Piper said, handing him his drink over the bar. 

“Thanks, Piper.” he said taking the drink and giving it a sip before placing it on the bar.

“Hm, people usually don’t even bother to look at my name tag.” Piper shrugged. Will furrowed his eyebrows.

“Really?” Will asked. Piper nodded. “What’s it like working here?” 

“Can I come around and sit by you?” Piper asked. “It’s dead anyways and I’m the only one working tonight.” she said, motioning around to the empty coffee shop.

“Yeah, sure.” Will shrugged. Piper turned and came around the counter to sit next to Will at the bar. Will angled himself to face her.

Will and Piper talked for a while. She even quizzed him with his flashcards. A few hours later, Piper was saying she needed to close up. Will packed his stuff into his bag. He pulled out his phone. 

“It was really nice talking to you. Could I have your number?” Will asked.

“Are you hitting me Solace?” Piper teased. Will laughed.

“I’m very gay, so no, unfortunately for you.” Will joked, which caused Piper to laugh. They exchanged numbers, and Will walked away having not studied much. He might fail this test.

A few weeks later his phone rang. The screen said Piper xoxo. Will picked it up. “Hello?”

“Will I’m freaking out. I think Octavian might be my soul mate.” Her voice sounded panicked.

“You mean that guy from your civics class?” Will lay back on his bed with his phone to his ear.

“Yeah. We were working together on a project and he stretched his arm up and I saw a scar on his stomach that ran over his belly button. It was scratch marks. I have the same exact scar from when my cat scratched me when I was eight!”

“Calm down Pipes. Why don’t you just talk to him about it?” Will suggested. Piper paused for a second to consider it.

“But what if I’m wrong?” Piper worried.

“Then you’re wrong.”

“But what if he-”

“Piper just talk to him. You’ll never know unless you do.” 

Piper sighed. “I guess you’re right. I’ll text him asking to meet up right now. Bye Will, thanks.”

“Anytime.”

The call ended with a beeping noise.

As the weeks went by, Will started hanging out with Piper more and more often. They were becoming close friends.

“Are you replacing me Will?” Lou Ellen had asked one day.

“Of course not. No one could ever replace you Lou.” Will had assured her.

Will visited Piper sometimes at work. He would sit at the bar while she made drinks. Today was one of those days. Will was reviewing his notes from class. Piper was making someone’s drink for them.

“So my friend is having a get together slash party thing this weekend.” Piper said. Will hummed in response. “Do you wanna come? You can meet my friends.” Will looked up at her, slightly surprised.

“You want me to meet your friends?” Will asked.

“Yeah, considering you’re my friend too.” Piper looked at Will like he was stupid. “So are you gonna come or not?”

“Yeah, when is it?” Will asked.

That’s how Will ended up in front of an apartment door marked 8D. His hand hovered over it for a second before knocking on the wooden door. He waited for a few seconds before a guy with black hair and green eyes opened the door.

“Hey! You must be Will Solace, Piper’s friend?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m him.” he said.

“C’mon in Will, I’m Percy.” Percy held open the door for him. Will stepped in the apartment which was bathed in purple light. The apartment itself wasn’t too big. There was a kitchen area and table on the right. In front of him was a large couch, a love seat against the wall on the left, and a tv. There was a hallway on the left leading to what Will assumed to be a bedroom. Will spotted Piper in the kitchen preparing food with another girl. Will made his way over there.

“Hey Pipes.” Will said. Piper turned around with a smile on her face. 

“Will! You made it.” She gave him a quick hug before turning to the girl next to her. “Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Annabeth.” The girl next to her smiled and waved. Will waved back. Piper grabbed his hand and led him to the area with the couches. “This is Leo and that’s Nico.”  
There were two boys sitting on the couch. Leo was a short hispanic boy with curly brown hair. He wore a halfway unbuttoned button-down shirt with suspenders, a black shirt under it, tucked into jeans. Nico -who sat next to him- had shaggy black hair, a pale face, and an edgy vibe. He wore black eyeliner, a band tee, black skinny jeans, and cross earrings. The two boys were a funny contrast to each other.

“Nico, Leo, this is my friend Will.” Piper said. 

“Hey Will.” Leo said. Nico simply waved. 

“Hey.” Will said, waving back. Piper took his hand and led him back to the kitchen.

“Help Annabeth and I set out the food.” Piper said, motioning towards the cut vegetables that were on the counter. “We’re having tacos, per Leo’s request.”

“American tacos might I add!” Leo shouted from the living room. Piper shook her head like she was used to this.

Will helped put the vegetables into bowls and got out stuff like sour cream, cheese, and taco sauce. He talked with Piper and Annabeth while he did. He found out that Annabeth and Percy were soulmates. They met at summer camp when they were twelve. They found out they were soulmates when Percy cut himself during arts and crafts and the cut showed up on Annabeth. Will also learned that Annabeth was going to school for architecture, Percy was studying marine biology, Leo was majoring in mechanics, and Nico was going for english.

When they finished the food, Annabeth called everyone to dinner. When everyone got their plates, they sat in the living room, either on the floor or on the couch. Will sat with Piper on the floor, Percy and Annabeth claimed the love seat, and Nico and Leo returned to their original spots on the sofa.

“Let’s play a game.” Percy suggested. Everyone agreed with exclamations of ‘yeah!’ ‘sure.’ ‘I guess’ and ‘alright.’

“What about never have I ever?” Leo suggests. Everyone agreed to that too.

“We don’t have any alcohol.” Annabeth pointed out. 

“We can just do the ten finger version.” Piper suggested. Everyone agreed to that.

“Okay, I’ll go first.” Leo said. “Never have I ever made out with someone underwater.” he said with a smug smile on his face. Annabeth and Percy both put down a finger. There were chuckles around the room.

“That’s cold man, cold.” Percy said, shaking his head. He had a fake angry look on his face.

“Nico, you’re up.” Piper said.

“Um…” Nico pondered for a second before saying. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite sex.” he had a smile just like Leo had a few moments ago, sly and mischievous. Leo, Annabeth, Percy, and Piper all put down a finger. 

“You’ve never kissed a girl, Will?” Leo asked. Will let out a laugh.

“I do not swing that way, nor have I ever.” He replied, shaking his head. Piper giggled next to him.

“Same thing with Nico, so you’re not alone.” Percy said. Nico gave Percy a death stare. “What? You literally said never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite sex. You can’t blame me dude.”

Will heard Nico mumble “Don’t call me dude.”

“Okay! My turn.” Percy announced. “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex.” He said with a victorious smile on his face, looking straight at Nico. 

Nico rolled his eyes but put down a finger, so did Will, Piper, and Annabeth.

“Wait! You two-” he pointed from Annabeth to Piper. They made eye contact with each other and then broke off into giggles.

“I don’t think we wanna know.” Will said.

“Never have I ever had a one night stand.” Annabeth said, changing the subject. Piper, Leo, and Nico put a finger down.

“Never have I ever known who my soulmate is.” Piper said. Percy and Annabeth put down a finger.

“This game isn’t fair.” Percy declared.

“It’s not supposed to be.” Will pointed out.

“You guys are all ganging up on Annabeth and I.” Percy pouted.

“Shut up Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth gave him a quick kiss on the lips to silence him. Percy stopped pouting.

“Never have I ever…” Will thought for a moment. “Done drugs.”

“What counts as a drug?” Nico asked seriously.

“Marijuana, crack cocaine, heroin, meth, LSD, and so on.” Annabeth answered. Nico put his finger down. Annabeth shook her head. “I don’t even want to know, Neeks.”

“Calm down Anna, it was just weed.” Nico argued.

“I guess I have to put a finger down for weed then.” Leo shrugged and put down a finger.

“Leo, it’s your turn again.” Will pointed out.

“Never have I ever… questioned my gender?” Leo said more like a question than a statement. Will put down a finger. He saw Piper also put down a finger.

“Well, I’m two spirit so…” she shrugged. Piper had at some point positioned herself so she was sitting in front of Will, leaning against him. Will wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I thought everyone questions their gender at some point.” Will chuckled.

“Okay, never have I ever… shot a gun.” Nico said. Annabeth and Will put down a finger.

“My dad is a world war one nerd, so I shot a replica gun once. It was kinda fun.” Annabeth shrugged.

“I grew up on a farm. My mom liked hunting. She took me with her once and made me shoot a deer. I ended up crying after I killed it.” Will said, remembering the sad memory. Piper squeezed his hand a little.

“Never have I ever been arrested.” Percy said, looking straight at Nico.

“Percy you can’t say that.” Annabeth said. “Remember when you were on national news because they thought you kidnapped your mom.” Percy chuckled.

“Ah, those were the days.” Percy reminisced. “But I didn’t actually get arrested, so it doesn’t count.” Annabeth shook her head. “Anyways. Who’s putting a finger down?” Nico and Leo did. Leo had a smile on his face.

“That was a fun night.” leo laughed. Nico’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Please spare us the details.” Annabeth said. Will couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Anyways…” Nico said. “Never have I ever been born in America.” Everyone besides Nico put down a finger. There were complaints around the room.

“Fuck your italian childhood.” Percy grumbled. 

“You were born in Italy?” Will asked.

“Yeah, I lived there until I was ten.” Nico shrugged.

“Never have I ever injured myself trying to impress my crush!” Percy looked straight at Nico, who glared at Percy but put down his finger.

“I’m guessing there’s a story behind this?” Will asked. Percy launched into a story about how Nico was trying to impress Percy by climbing the rock wall at the summer camp they went to. He was trying to go super fast and ended up falling and breaking his arm. By the end of the story, Will was laughing so hard his stomach hurt along with the others.

“Nice story Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said. “Now back to the game. Never have I ever fooled around in a semi-public place.” Will felt his face turn bright red, but he put his finger down. He saw Piper put her finger down too.

“I’ll tell if you do.” Piper said. Will sighed.

“I might have had my first blowjob in a supply closet at the nursing home I volunteered at.” Will confessed. Percy and Piper both burst out laughing, soon followed by Leo, Nico, Annabeth, and Will himself.

“You really got blowed at a nursing home?” Leo asked. Nico put his face in his hands and nodded. 

“Piper? Your story?” Will asked. 

“Well I was playing seven minutes in heaven at a party in high school. I had to go into a closet with my best friend. Everyone was listening at the door while I went down on her.” She said proudly.

“Wow, I’m actually impressed.” WIll admitted. “Way better than my story.” 

“Nothing can beat a blowjob at a nursing home.” Percy said.

Annabeth and Piper ending up tying for winning/losing depending on how you played the game. They both got all their fingers down. The group decided to watch a movie. Everyone argued on which movie to watch, but in the end they went with Percy’s choice, the little mermaid. Will ended up on the couch between Annabeth and Piper, with Percy sitting next to Annabeth. Piper was half on Will’s lap, but he didn’t care. Piper had become one of his closest friends.


	2. Never been so defenseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a getaway. We get to meet the Romans in this chapter :)
> 
> Chapter title from defenceless by Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I ended up editing the last chapter so the person Piper worries about being her soul mate is Octavian. You'll see why in this chapter ;)

The next few weeks went by normally. He’d been hanging out with their friend group more often. One night, Percy said that he was officially part of the group. They even added him to their group chat.

Will became more and more interested in Nico. On the outside he was cold and brooding, but on the inside he was caring and funny. 

Will’s and his friends were all hanging out in his dorm room one day. Lou Ellen was home visiting her family, so they had the dorm to themselves. Why they were hanging out in Will’s small dorm instead of Percy and Annabeth’s apartment, he didn’t know. They were all just talking about random things when Nico invited them to his beach house.

“So, Hazel and I were planning a trip to our family beach house in long island for spring break. She was going to invite her Frank, Jason, and Reyna, and she told me to invite you guys, so do you guys want to come?” Nico asked. Everyone agreed. Nico explained that Frank, Jason, Reyna, and Hazel were friends with him, Percy and Annabeth, but they attended a school in California now. Piper and Leo had never met them since they met Percy and Annabeth in college. The group was going to fly in for spring break anyways (perks of having a rich dad), and Hazel suggested they go on a vacation. 

So that’s how Will ended up in the backseat of a van with Nico. Percy was driving with Annabeth in the passenger seat, Leo and Piper were in the middle, and Nico and Will were in the back. Nico had his earbuds in while Will was reading a book. Piper and Leo were playing the alphabet game, and Annabeth and Percy were singing along to a rock song. Nico pulled out one of his earbuds and leaned towards Will.

“Whaddya reading?” Nico asked curiously. Will looked up from his book.

“Um… Romeo and Juliet.” Will confessed. He thought Nico would laugh at him, but his eyes lit up.

“That’s one of my favorite books!” Nico said. He had a smile on his face. A real smile. Will thinks that it’s the first time he’s seen him smile out of happiness.

“Really? Here I thought you were more of a Hamlet guy.” Will joked. Nico rolled his eyes. 

“I'll admit, I do like Hamlet better, but I like Romeo and Juliet too. Have you read it before? What part are you on?” Nico asked.

“Yes I've read it before, and I’m at the part where they get married.” Will said. 

For the half hour or so, Nico and Will talked about books and other stuff. Will found out that Nico wrote novels, and he was currently trying to get one of his books published. Soon, they arrived at the beach house. There was a huge metal gate at the entrance, blocking their view of the house. Percy pulled up and there was a security code box. 

“Neeks, what’s the code?” Percy asked from the front seat.

“Thirteen, thirty-two, thirty-three.” Nico answered. Percy punched in the code, and the metal gates opened. Percy pulled the van into the lot. Beach house wasn’t the right word for it. It was a modern looking mansion. Will looked at it in awe. A man approached their car.

“Would you like me to park your car for you?” the young man asked. Percy looked back at Nico. 

“Let him.” Nico said. “Thanks Jules-Albert!” he yelled to the man.

“Damn Nico,” Leo said, “I knew your dad was rich but… holy fuck.” there were murmurs of agreement in the car. 

They got out of the car and entered the house. It was as extravagant, if not more on the inside. When they entered the house, they were in the lounge area. There was a huge sectional with a view of the ocean. Will had never been to long island before, but he didn’t imagine it to be so pretty. The beach had white sand, and the water was a bright blue. It looked like something out of a travel magazine.

“Nico!” Will turned to see a short girl with dark brown skin and cinnamon curly hair running towards them. She embraced Nico in a hug. Nico smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey Hazel,” he said. Will was surprised that they were siblings. Not just because they looked so different, but Hazel acted so different than Nico. Will was half expecting a goth girl with chains. When Hazel pulled back from the hug, she gave everyone a warm smile then looked specifically at Will, Piper and Nico since she didn't know them. 

“Hi, I’m Hazel, Nico’s sister.” She said to him.

“Half sister.” Nico corrected with a playful tone. Hazel just rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“I’m still your sister.” Hazel said.

Piper, Leo and Will all introduced themselves, and Percy and Annabeth hugged Hazel. 

“Aren't Reyna, Jason, and Frank here too?” Leo asked her.

“Yeah, I’ll go find them, but in the meantime you guys can look around and claim your rooms.” Hazel said. She turned and headed down the hallway on the left.

“Will, do you want to share a room with me?” Piper asked.

“Sure.” Will shrugged. They went down the hallway and claimed the first room as their own. 

The room was pretty simple. The walls were white; one of them was glass, with a sliding door out to a balcony with a beach view. There was a bed with turquoise blankets and fluffy pillows, an off white armchair, and a cactus plant. Piper ran and flopped on the bed. There was also a blue and white rug and a few art pieces hanging on the wall, along with a small closet. Will got to unpacking his backpack.

“Which side of the closet do you want?” Will asked, sliding the closet door open. 

“I’m not even going to unpack. We’re only going to be here for two nights.” Piper said, sitting up on the bed.

“Don’t blame me when you can’t find any of your clothes.” Will said, hanging a shirt on a hanger.

“Will, Piper,” Percy said, having suddenly appeared at their door. Will looked up from where he was sitting in the armchair, reading a book. Piper was on the bed looking at her phone. “Come meet Jason, Reyna and Frank.” Percy said, motioning them with his hands to follow him. Will placed his bookmark back into his book and set it down. 

“Are you coming Pipes?” Will asked. Piper groaned loudly, but she followed Will out to the living area. Sitting on the sectional together were three people Will didn’t know. The first guy, sitting in between Hazel and Annabeth, was an asian man with a stocky build. He had a baby face which contradicted his muscular figure. Next to him was a blonde guy. He had a strong jawline and a upturned nose. He wore gold rimmed glasses, a plain purple shirt, and blue jeans. Sitting next to him and Percy, was a latina girl. She had strong facial features and an intimidating presence. She wore her black hair in a side braid, and she wore a loose crop top and high waisted leggings. They were all having an animated talk about something when Piper cut the silence.

“Your scar.” she said, pointing to the black haired girl. “It’s in the shape of half a heart.” everyone was looking at her now. Piper pushed her hair back over her shoulder to reveal the exact same scar. “Do you have a tattoo of-”

“An upside down moon and a sun above it in between my shoulder blades?” Reyna filled in. Piper gasped. The sides of her mouth quirked up into a smile. “I’m Piper.”

“I’m Reyna.” she supplied.

“Oh my god.” Percy said with a shocked tone to his voice “That just happened.”

“Hey guys let’s go down to the beach!” Percy entered the living room. Will, Piper, Nico, Hazel, and Jason were all sitting on the sectional couch when Percy said that. Will looked to Piper who shrugged. “C’mon guys it’s the perfect day out.” Percy whined. “Annabeth agreed to me.”

That’s how Will ended up sitting on a beach blanket talking to Hazel. Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Jason were all in the water. Reyna and Piper were collecting sea shells in the tide.

“So how did you meet Frank?” Will ended up asking her. Hazel smiled to herself.

“Well, we went to high school together. Nico, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and I.” Hazel explained. “Frank and Jason were on student council together, so he introduced him to us. I immediately noticed that Frank had a scar on his cheek. It was in the exact same shape that appeared on my cheek from my soulmate.” Hazel paused for a second, tracing the mark on her cheek with her finger. “I commented on it and we started comparing scars and… well…” she smiled again.

“That’s really sweet.” Will said.

“Have you met your soulmate?” Hazel asked. Will shook his head.

“No, not yet.” Will ran his fingers over his wrist. The brown words currently said happy which made him smile. “I have a tattoo from him and a few scars from him, but I’ve never met him.” Will confessed. Hazel gave him a smile. 

“I’m sure one day you’ll meet him.” Hazel said.

“That’s crazy that Piper and Reyna are soulmates.” Will thought outloud.

“Yeah.” Hazel agreed. “Reyna’s a great person. She’s strong, wise, and loyal to the bone. Reyna had kind of given up on finding her soulmate, but I’m glad they found each other.” Hazel smiled.

“Yeah me too.” Will agreed. “I’ve only known Piper for a few months, but I can tell already that they’re going to be good for eachother. Piper’s strong as well. She’s had a rough upbringing and she’s gone through a lot of stuff. She’s a free spirit, but not flakey.”

“Well, we’ll have to see what the future holds for them.” Hazel decided.

“Yeahl, but in the meantime I’m going to work on my tan.” Will said. He pulled his t-shirt off and laid down on the blanket. He heard Hazel gasp. He sat back up. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Hazel was staring at his chest.

“I um, I gotta go.” Hazel said. She stood up quickly and ran to the edge of the water. She called for Nico and the two of them went inside together. Will thought that was weird, but he dismissed the thought in his head and went back to tanning.

After they had all had enough sand in their clothes, they went back inside the house. Piper and Reyna had collected an assortment of seashells, along with some glass rocks and regular rocks. 

“Pipes, can we talk for a second?” Will asked, tapping Piper on the shoulder.

“Sure.” Piper said. She turned to Reyna and said “Be right back” with a smile. The two went onto the deck that lead to the beach. They sat down on the steps.

“So you found your soulmate.” Will stated. Piper had a small smile on her face. 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” She said, “It’s kinda crazy honestly. I wasn’t expecting to find my soulmate while on vacation with my friends.” Will bumped his shoulder into her’s.

“Now I gotta find my soulmate.” Will chuckled.

“You’ll find him.” Piper said. “He might be closer than you think.” She pulled him into a tight embrace. One of those hugs that you stay there for a while like that.

“Who’s up for some fun?” Nico said, coming into the living room with a bottle of tequila.

“Nico, most of us aren’t of legal age yet.” Hazel reasoned.

“Then don’t drink.” Nico shrugged. He sat down in between her and Frank. Everyone was sitting on the sectional couch. Will was sitting in between Jason and Reyna.

“Are we playing a game?” Annabeth asked. Nico nodded. “What are we playing?”

“How about truth or dare?” Leo suggested. Everyone agreed to that.

“How are we going to play it with alcohol?” Will asked.

“If you don’t want to answer a question or do a dare, you have to drink.” Leo explained. “Who’s first?”

“I’ll go,” Nico volunteered. He placed the liquor bottle on the coffee table. “Jace. Truth or dare?”

Jason looked surprised that he was picked, but he said “Truth.”

“Are you jealous that Reyna and Piper are soulmates?” Nico asked. 

Jason looked shocked. He looked at Piper and Reyna who were holding hands. He shook his head. “No. Reyna and I broke up over a year ago. We both knew we weren’t soulmates. I’m happy for them.” He smiled. Reyna smiled back at him. “Frank. Truth or dare.”

“Dare.” Frank said. 

“I dare you to spend the rest of the game with your shirt off.” Jason said. Frank sighed, but he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his six pack. 

“Wow.” Will said, without thinking. 

Hazel chuckled slightly. “I know, right?” She said with a smile. She knew that Frank was her’s forever. 

“Um, I guess it’s my turn.” Frank said with a shrug. He scanned the circle before his eyes landed on Will. “Tell us a secret no one know about you.” Frank said. 

Will sighed. “I don’t know if I have one. I’m a very open person.” He said. He paused to think for a second before snapping his fingers. “I got one! My mom found out I was gay by finding porn on the family computer.”

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. It was nice. No one cared that he was gay. Will was completely open about being gay, and there were some times where he would mention it and people would look at him weird or act revolted. He was glad this wasn’t one of those times. 

“Okay, um…” his eyes landed on Annabeth. “How did you and Percy figure out you’re soulmates?” Will asked. 

“Lame!” Piper said. 

Will rolled his eyes. “Shut up Piper. I want to know how such a fine young lady ended up with this…”-Will pretended to look up and down Percy in disgust-“guy…”

Annabeth put a hand on her chest. “Will, are you flirting with me?” She pretended to gasp. 

“You know I’m the lady’s man.” Will said with a wink. Annabeth giggled. “Anyways… the story?”

Annabeth looked at Percy with almost heart eyes. “So, we went to the same summer camp…” She launched into a story another how they noticed they were soulmates while doing arts and crafts together when Percy got a paper cut and it appeared on Annabeth’s wrist too. For four summers they stayed as friends since they were still young. Then Annabeth couldn’t handle it anymore. They were sitting on the docks by the lake when she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. She didn’t know how long they’d been kissing for, but a group of campers pushed them in. After they surfaced for breath, they went back under for a few seconds and kissed again before getting out and drying off. 

“That’s an amazing story.” Jason said, wiping his eyes. 

“Grace, you’re crying on us?” Percy asked. 

“Yes.” Jason admitted. 

“Hazel,” Annabeth said, gaining Hazel’s attention. “I dare you to sit on Jason’s lap for three turns.” 

Hazel paled. She looked between Jason and the bottle of liquor on the table. Then she looked at Frank. 

“Why are you looking at me?” Frank asked. “You can make your own decisions. I’m not going to be jealous of you sitting on Sparky’s lap.” He chuckled. 

“Hey, what did I say about that nickname?” Jason interjected. 

Hazel made her away to Jason and sat down on his lap stiffly. She looked uncomfortable. “Nico. Truth or dare?” she asked.

“Dare I guess.” Nico shrugged.

Hazel smiled mischievously which surprised Will. “Seven minutes in heaven with Will.” she said, looking proud of herself.

Nico’s eyebrows shot up. “Why us?”

“Because you guys are the only gay guys.” she said with a shrug.

“That’s not fair!” Nico protested. “Jason’s bi.” he pointed out.

“Would you rather go with him instead?” Hazel asked. Nico grumbled something under his breath. 

“Just drink then Nico.” Will said. “I get it. You’re too overwhelmed by my beauty; you couldn’t handle being in a closet with me for seven minutes.” he did a small hair flip. Reyna snorted beside him.

Nico stood up suddenly and grabbed Will’s hand; he pulled him up to a standing position. “I think I can handle you Solace.” He pushed Will towards the direction of the coat closet.

“I’ll start the timer then.” Hazel called.

Will opened the closet door and stepped in; Nico followed him and shut the door.

“Um…” Will played with his bracelet nervously. “We could just talk to each other. I mean I don’t know you that well-”

“Listen Will.” Nico interrupted. “You seem like a great guy, so I’m going to cut to the chase.” Will had no idea what he was talking about. Nico took a deep breath. “We’re soulmates.” 

Will gasped involuntarily, and his breath hitched. “W-how do you know?” He asked. His brain couldn’t seem to form thoughts. We’re soulmates? He slid down the wall of the closet and sat down.

Nico sat down too. “Hazel told me. She saw your tattoo.” Nico said. He pulled his shirt up showing the exact same tattoo in the same place Will had it. _Bianca._

“Can I see your words?” Will asked in a shaky breath. Everything was happening so fast. Tears were gathering in his eyes.

Nico extended his arm; he pushed up his sleeve revealing the words shocked written in blue ink.

“Can I-” Will half-asked, reaching for Nico’s hand. Nico answered with a small nod. Will placed his hand face up under his. He traced the words with his finger. He also traced the faded scars that converted that covered the better half of Nico’s arm. “I’m sorry you had to go through that Nico.” he said honestly. If felt so surreal to know that the boy who was depressed for that long was Nico. 

“Can I see yours?” Nico asked. Will realized he sounded just as unstable as he was. There they were; two nineteen year olds playing seven minutes in heaven and discovering they’re soulmates. Will put Nico’s hand down and gave him his own hand. Nico held onto it. He looked at the brown words. “Why are you scared?” Will asked. 

Nico looked up at him; his brown eyes shined with moisture. “Because I’m not the perfect soulmate,” he said. “I’m not just someone who can be perfect and happy right away in a relationship. I can’t just blindly trust someone. I’m depressed and I’m flawed and I” -Nico sniffed- “What I’m trying to say is that you deserve someone better than me.”

Will laughed without thinking. Nico flashed him a scared look. “I can’t believe you think that.” he said, shaking his head. “I mean I don’t know you that well, but I know you’re funny, snarky, sarcastic, and you can be a little bit of an asshole sometimes. You have an edge, and you’re not afraid to let it show. I should be the one saying those things. You’re this badass punk guy who doesn’t take people’s shit. I’m just this sensitive, insecure guy who’s scared of people leaving him.” Will poured out. 

Nico was the one who laughed this time. “Look at the two of us. We’re both scared to disappoint the other person.” he said with a grimace. 

“Let’s just try to take this one step at a time, okay?” Will suggested. Nico nodded. “Let’s get to know each other before jumping in head first.”

“I like that plan.” Nico agreed.

“Can I hug you?” Will asked nervously.

“Yeah, but let’s stand up first so we don’t have one of those awkward sitting hugs.” He chucked. Will giggled. Nico was blunt; he admired that.

They both got to their feet, and Will wrapped his arms around Nico. He hesitated for a second before returning the hug. Nico’s embrace just felt right. It felt like their bodies fit together perfectly.

“Okay lovebirds, time’s up!” Will heard Percy’s voice from outside the closet. Nico let go of him and pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. The closet door opened, shining them with bright light and half blinding Will. He and Nico made their way back to their respective seats on the couch. 

Piper leaned over and asked “Hey, are you okay?” in a sweet tone. Will sniffed and nodded. If Piper thought he was acting weird, she didn’t say anything. 

They played truth or dare for a little while more. Eventually, everyone got bored. Jason suggested they watch a movie.

“Oh, can we watch-”

“Percy we’re not watching Nemo or the Little Mermaid.” Annabeth groaned.

“I’m all out of ideas.” Percy confessed.

They debated on which movie on disney plus they should watch. In the end, they decided on Hercules. All the couples snuggled next to each other on the couch while Jason, Will, Nico and Leo sat by each other. Will was fully aware of his knee pressed against Nico’s. He was aware of his heartbeat. He was aware of the brown words on his wrist that said anxious. He assumed the words on Nico’s wrist said something similar.

Will managed to get through a full hour and a half of nervous fidgeting. It was about eleven o’clock when the movie ended. Everyone headed back to their respectful rooms. When Will closed the door behind him he couldn’t keep in his news anymore.

“Piper?” Will asked cautiously.

“Hm?” Piper hummed a response. She was already changing into her pajamas. She had her shirt off and she unclipped her bra. Will put his hands over his eyes.

“Jesus, Piper!” Will exclaimed. “Warn a guy first!” 

Piper laughed “Okay okay sorry.”

“I’m gay, I don’t want to see your breasts.” he said.

“Don’t worry, it’s safe to look now.” she said.

Will cautiously peeked through his fingers. Piper had changed into pajama pants and an old t-shirt. “I think I’m scared for life.” Will said dramatically.

Piper snorted. “So what did you want to tell me?” she asked. 

Will sat down on the bed. “I know who my soulmate is.” he confessed.

“What?!” Piper half-shouted. She sat down next to him. “Who is it? Someone here?”

“Yeah…” Will said. “It’s Nico.”

Piper was silent for a moment. “That was unexpected,” she said, “But I can see you two being good for eachother.”

Will looked down at his lap, hiding his smile. “We just want to get to know each other for now.” he said. “We both don’t want to start a relationship without knowing each other that much. Also please don’t tell the others, I don’t know if Nico wants to tell anyone yet.”

Piper grabbed his hand. “Of course. Just because Reyna and I found out in front of everyone doesn’t mean you want everyone to know.”

Will nodded. He went over to the closet and changed quickly into his pajamas. Piper was already on her side of the bed. Will crawled under the covers next to her.

“‘Night Will.” Piper said with a yawn.

“Goodnight Piper.” he replied.

It took a while to fall asleep that night, but once he did he slept like a rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to write and I'm pretty proud of it. 
> 
> Leave a comment! I love to hear from you guys!


	3. Broken like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Fangirling_mental_disorder for inspiring me to continue this :)
> 
> Chapter title from the song Broken by lovelytheband

Will was the first one to get up in the morning. He slipped out of bed, successfully not waking up Piper. He made his way to the kitchen. Seeing that no one else was up, he decided to make breakfast for everyone. He was a fairly good cook thanks to his mother, so he gathered the supplies and got to work. He was almost finished with the meal when he heard someone get up. He turned around to see Jason standing there.

“Good morning, Jason.” Will greeted then turned back to the stove and flipped a pancake.

“You can cook?” Jason asked, surprised.

“You can’t?” Will asked, turning to face him.

Jason shook his head. “I never learned. I was in the foster care system for a while until my sister found me again and became my guardian. I didn’t have a lot of time to learn.” He shrugged.

Will widened his eyes in surprise. “Dang, that must’ve been really hard, sorry.” he said. He smelled something burning and cursed and took the pancakes off the burner; then he stirred the scrambled eggs. He didn’t have to fill the silence because then Annabeth got up.

“You made breakfast, Will?” Annabeth asked.

Will shrugged. “I was the first one up, so why not, y’know?”

Annabeth smiled. “I’m going to go wake up my soulmate, so he can get food before it gets cold.” She took off down the hall to wake him up.

Soon everyone was gathered in the kitchen, eating breakfast together. Leo and Percy made bad jokes, Annabeth pretended to not like them, and everyone laughed along. It was normal in a way, comfortable. After they finished the meal, Will was about to start the dishes when someone stopped him, it was Reyna.

“Do you realize that Nico and Hazel’s dad pays for a live-in maid, right?” she said, leaning against the counter.

Will put down the dish he was holding. “What does he even do for a living?” Will asked. Reyna shrugged.

“I don’t know. Hazel has never mentioned it before.” Will hummed in response.

“Will, you better not be harassing Reyna.” Piper shook her head, approaching the two of them.

“Oh Piper, he’s so terrible, please, save me!” Reyna said over dramatically, leaning into Piper with her hand over her forehead like a damsel in distress. Will couldn’t help but chuckle. Piper smiled.

“Do you guys want to play a game of volleyball?” she challenged. Piper was athletic, and she took every opportunity she had to show it. Will sighed.

“Can I be on your team?” he asked. She chuckled.

“Yeah, now go ask the others.” she said inclining her head towards where the group was sitting in the other room.

“Who’s up for a game of volleyball?” Will asked, walking into the room.

Fifteen minutes later they were all gathered on the beach where the volleyball net was. Hazel and Nico were sitting off to the side since they didn’t want to play.

“No playing dirty, and no touching the ball twice in a row. We play to fifteen points. Got it?” Piper asked, going through the rules. Everyone nodded. “Okay Leo, do you want to serve first?” Piper asked. Leo nodded, and Piper threw him the ball.

Piper’s team was Will, Reyna, and Frank. Leo’s was Percy, Annabeth, and Jason. Volleyball had become a tradition in the friend group way before Will joined. Leo and Piper were best friends in high school, and they were both captains of the girl’s and boy’s volleyball teams at their school. They got super competitive, but at the end of the day it was all for fun.

Will took his place in the back next to Piper on their side of the net. On the other side, Leo swung his arm and served the ball into the air, sending it sailing above the net. Reyna jumped and hit it back onto the other side. Percy dove onto his knees and hit the ball into the air, but it didn’t go over the net, so Annabeth smacked it over for him.

A half hour later, the game was close to the end now. Leo’s team was at twelve points, and Piper’s was at thirteen. Their team had the ball. Will was up to serve. He steadied his arm and did a few swings 1...2...3 he swung on three and sent the ball over the net. Leo passed the ball to Annabeth, who hit it back over the net. Piper jumped up and spiked it hard over the net right into Jason’s face.

“Fuck!” Jason exclaimed. He fell down onto his butt and lay back on the sand.

“Shit Jason, I’m so sorry!” Piper said, ducking under the net and rushing to his side.

Everyone gathered around him. Jason’s cheek had a gash in his cheek, and he had a nose bleed. His nose also looked strange.

“Jason you don’t look too good.” Leo said.

“Thanks man.” Jason groaned, then bit his lip.

“I think he has a broken nose.” Will said. “And his cheek is going to need stitches.”

“How do you know that?” Hazel asked.

“I’m in the pre med program.” Will explained. “And my mom’s a doctor; she taught me a lot of stuff, stitches included.”

“Are you sure-” Jason tried to talk but stopped with a groan.

“Don’t speak, you’ll make it worse.” Will said. “Will you be able to make it back to the house?” Jason nodded and sat up with a wince.

“Give him some space guys.” Nico said. Everyone backed up except for Will, who helped him up to his feet. The group went back to the house. Will made Jason sit down at the dining room table then he turned towards Nico and Hazel.

“Alright, I’m going to need some supplies.” he said.

The dining room table was covered with medical stuff. Rubbing alcohol, bandaids, pain meds, gauze, cotton balls, you name it. There was also a sewing kit, a belt, and ten people crowded in the room. Will was sterilizing a needle.

“This is going to hurt. Are you sure you don’t want to go to the emergency room?” he offered again. Jason shook his head.

“Too much money. Why do that when you’re trained for it.”

“Not officially.” Will muttered. He laced the needle with a special kind of thread and knotted it. “You might want to bite down on the belt now.” he told Jason. Jason put part of the belt in his mouth, and took Reyna’s hand, who was squatting next to him.

When Will pierced the needle into Jason’s skin, he thought Jason would scream. Instead, he let out a whimper. He sounded like a hurt dog.

“Shit Jason, you have a tight grip.” Reyna said. Will assumed Jason had squeezed her hand hard.

He continued his work with the needle. He was aware how bloody his hands were getting.

“I think I’m going to throw up.” he heard Frank say, and registered someone walking out of the room.

“Yeah, I might go too.” he heard Percy say.

Most of the others left the room. The only ones who remained were Will, Jason, Reyna, Annabeth, and Nico.

When Will said. “Alright, I’m finished.” Jason let out a sigh of relief, and spat out the belt.

“That was the worst pain I’ve ever felt.” he said.

“Worse than the brick to your face?” Nico asked. Reyna and Annabeth both snorted. Will felt like he was missing something.

“We don’t talk about that.” Jason said, shaking his head.

“You’re not home free yet blondie.” Will said. “You need to avoid physical activity and water for a month, and check back in with me regularly. I didn’t do anything to the nose, but it should heal up by itself. If it’s still misshapen in a month, you’ll have to go to an actual doctor to check on it. Okay?” Jason nodded, and bolted out of the chair. Will washed the blood off his hands in the sink.

“What you did was really impressive.” he heard a voice say behind him. Nico. He would recognize that voice anywhere after last night. Will took a glance at his soulmate Nico.

“It’s basically second nature to me.” He shrugged. “I grew up with my mom teaching me things like how to give stitches and how to take someone’s blood pressure.” He turned off the faucet and dried his hands. He turned to face Nico. He had a vulnerable look on his face.

“Do you think we could take a walk?” Nico asked. “Maybe talk more about what happened yesterday?” He brushed his hair out of his face with his hand. Will nodded.

“Yeah, sure.”

A few minutes later Will and Nico were walking down the beach.

“I guess we should try to get to know each other better.” Will suggested. Nico looked at him and nodded.

“Well I want to be an author one day, hence the english degree. I was born in Venice, Italy, I really like cats, and I listen to Twenty-One Pilots religiously.”

“My full name is William Andrew Solace, I love the beatles, and I hate crowds.” Will replied. “You were born in italy?” Nico nodded.

“Yeah. Hazel and I are half siblings. My dad travels around for business a lot, and he came to Italy once. He met my mom, Maria, and she had Bianca. He kept visiting for a while, and then I came along.” Nico kicked a rock and sand along with it. “Then his wife found out, and he left us. When I was eight, mama decided to move us to America. A few weeks after that she was hit by a car and died.” His voice broke off a little. Will reached over and grabbed his hand. “Dad heard about it and had his lawyer enroll us in a military school.” Nico scoffed. “He didn’t even bother to come himself.” He shook his head. “Bi and I stayed there for two years, and then dad decided he wanted us to live with him. The same lawyer picked us up and was driving us to New York when a car hit the left side of the limo.” Nico took a deep breath. “Bianca died before the ambulance arrived.” Nico wiped a tear that ran down his face. He tried to steady his breathing. “I lived with my dad through the rest of high school. Hazel came around when I was fourteen. She was thirteen. Her mom died too, so dad took her in. He only cared about us when there was no one left.” Nico glanced at the ocean.

“Nico…” Will trailed off. “I know I can’t make it better, but I’m so sorry all of that happened. You’re dad’s an asshole.” he shook his head. “At least we have that in common.”

Nico looked at Will. His eyes were red. “Do you have a sob story too?”

Will shook his head. “Not really. My dad is a famous singer, and he has a bunch of one night stands. Ever heard of Apollo Solace?”

Nico’s eyes widened. “Oh my god your dad made me realize I was gay.” he sad somberly.

Will’s jaw dropped, and then he burst out laughing. “You don’t even know how many people have said that to me.” He shook his head, still laughing a little.

Nico wasn’t laughing. He looked like he was having a mini breakdown. “Will. Your. Dad.” He said, trying to convey how messed up he thought the whole thing was. “Yeah the same dad that gave me hundreds of siblings.” he said seriously.

“Every few months I get a message on Instagram with someone with the same last name telling me that we’re siblings.” he sighed. “And people don’t know I’m my dad’s son, so there’s no way they’re faking it…” he trailed off. “The worst part is that he’s my mom’s soulmate. He stayed with her for a year before deciding he couldn’t be tied down. The most I’ve gotten from him is a birthday card for my sixteenth birthday that was three months late.”

“I’m sorry Will.” Nico said. “What’s up with us and daddy issues?” he joked.

They laughed for a little while at that, and then they continued to talk for a few hours.

**Will could tell that he was falling for Nico.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments motivate me to write more, then chapters out quicker, so please comment any thoughts, critiques, little notes, or literally anything!
> 
> (Also would you guys be interested in a high school fic about Nico accepting himself? With one sided Percy x Nico)


	4. Restless for Whatever Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come home from vacation and settle down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I've been pretty busy recently, so I haven't had that much time to write. This is a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted to get something up.
> 
> Chapter title from the song Seven by Sleeping At Last

It was bittersweet when they had to leave. Piper had to part ways with her newly found soulmate. They swapped numbers and were planning to spend the summer together. Will had enjoyed hanging out with Hazel and her friends. His friend group felt more complete with them. 

Of course Will had also discovered his soulmate on the trip, but he was coming back with him. No one besides Nico and Will themselves, and Hazel and Piper knew about them being soulmates. Nico was a private person, and Will knew it would take him some time to be able to tell everyone.

During the car ride home, Will and Nico were in the backseat together again, but this time, Will was happy about that. Nico was sharing his earbuds with Will. They were listening to a band called The Front Bottoms. Nico said it was his favorite band. After they listened to a few songs, Nico put his hand on Will’s. Will smiled and laced their fingers together. He looked over at Nico, and he smiled back at him. They spent the rest of the car ride listening to music, and occasionally having small conversations.

Percy dropped Piper, Leo, Nico, and Will off on campus. They walked together to the dorm buildings. Piper was talking about Reyna. She was just kind of rambling about how awesome she was. She was enrolled at new Rome University for strategic intelligence and business, and she wanted to join the marines after she graduated.

Even though Piper and Reyna just met, Will could tell that Piper was falling for her. Piper parted ways with the boys, heading to her dorm. Leo left Will and Nico alone because he was in a different building.

“So…” Nico said as they climbed up the stairs together.

“So?” Will responded.

“What are you doing for the rest of the break?” Nico asked.

“Probably just going to study.” Will asked. “What about you?”

“Well I was sort of wondering if you wanted to hang out on Tuesday?” Nico asked. 

“Oh.” Will said. He wasn’t expecting that. “Sure. What were you thinking of doing?”

“A picnic? In central park.” He said.

“You really planned this all out, huh?” Will asked.

“Well, I want to get to know you better.” Nico said. He opened the stairway door on their floor, and he held it open for Will. “What do you say?”

“Yeah.” Will said. “Text me the details.” 

“Alright.” Nico said.

They arrived at Will’s dorm. “See you Tuesday then?” Will asked.

“Tuesday.” Nico nodded.

Will stared at him for a moment. His curly hair was falling in his eyes, and he had a stupid grin on his face that Will had never seen before. Will decided to bite the bullet. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Bye Nico.” He said, opening his door and shutting it behind him. He leaned against the door for a moment, smiling to himself.

“I’m guessing you had a good weekend?” Lou Ellen asked. She was sitting on her bed with a box of donuts next to her. In one hand, she held her phone, and in the other, she had a half eaten donut.

“I know who my soulmate is.” Will confessed.

“Is it Nico?”she asked.

“It’s Nic- Wait how did you know?” Will asked.

Lou Ellen shrugged. “I don’t know. You guys are just cute together.”

“Hello. I’m still here.” A familiar voice said, coming from the phone.

“Oh yeah Cecil’s on facetime.” Lou Ellen said. She moved over on the bed so Will could sit down.

“Hey C!” Will said, sitting down next to Lou Ellen.

Cecil lived in Texas still, so they didn’t get to see him that much. The last time they saw him was Christmas when they visited their families. His parents needed someone to help out on the farm, so Cecil decided to stay behind to work on the farm.

“Hey Will.” Cecil smiled. “Long time no talk. You didn’t replace me with your new friends, huh?”

Will scoffed. “I could never replace you, or Lou for that matter.” he said.

“C’mon, tell us about Nico!” Lou Ellen begged.

Will smiled. “Alright alright.” he said. “So it started when his sister saw my tattoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like to see any side characters in this that I haven't included? If so, leave a comment telling me which ones :)


End file.
